hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Master
|image1 = B_Soulmaster.png|Hunter's Journal Soul Master Idle.png|Idle Soul Master Stagger.png|Staggered |theme = (Phase One) Mage Boss (Phase Two) Mage Under Glass (Phase 1) Gods And Glory (Part A) (Phase 2) Furious Gods |health = 275 (First Phase) 110 (Second Phase) Total: 385 |numbers_required = 2 (One per phase)}} The Soul Master is a main boss in Hollow Knight. Defeating him grants the Desolate Dive spell. The Soul Tyrant is his dream variant. Lore The Soul Master is the leader of the Soul Sanctum of Hallownest, which searched ways to expand the mind of bugs and attain pure focus.Wanderer's Journal, p. 74.Soul Sanctum lore tablet: "To attain a pure focus, is it even possible?" When the Infection started, he came to the conclusion that Soul, the energy animating bugs and beasts alike, was the solution to cure their mind of this plague.Soul Master: "The Kingdom's salvation, the cure for the plague... the answer was in the soul that animates our bodies." He refused to listen to the Pale King opposing his work and failed to realize that his own infected mind was influencing him.Soul Master: "But the King... why?! He opposed everything I did..."Soul Tyrant Dream Nail dialogue: "Did their souls bring me closer to the light?" The Master hoarded Soul and consumed it, eventually gaining new Soul powers.Soul Master Hunter's Journal entry: "Hoarded soul hoping to stave off Hallownest's affliction," He had Soul Totems gathered in the Sanctum as well as many unfortunate bugs drained of their vital energy. Unlike the rest of the Kingdom's inhabitants, he and his followers were able to survive the Infection. He, however, lost his sanity, driven to obsession in his quest for immortality, trying to get closer to the light guiding him in his mind.Soul Master Hunter's Journal entry: "but eventually became intoxicated by its power."''Soul Master: ''"His jealousy... his madness... by standing against me he robbed me of my immortality!" Soul Tyrant Hall of Gods description: "Frenzied god of mortality" In-game events The Knight encounters the Soul Master at the top of the Soul Sanctum where he ambushes them. After being seemingly beaten, the Master releases his Desolate Dive spell. If the Knight attempts to absorb it, the Master reappears to take it back and smashes through the glass rooftop for another round. When killed, at last, he releases again the spell while also granting access to other rooms of the Sanctum, including a bounty of . After his death, the Knight can use the Dream Nail on the Soul Master's corpse to enter his dreams. There they can battle the Soul Tyrant, a stronger and faster version of the Sanctum's Master. In this form, the Master has finally realized the errors of his ways and is full of resentment towards the light that misguided him.Soul Tyrant Dream Nail dialogue: "You promised I would live forever!" "That voice...Was it never there...?" Once defeated a second time, the lingering ghost of the scholar appears floating above its corpse. Despite his previous thoughts, the Soul Master blames the Pale King of having robbed him of immortality. He claims that with both the King and Hallownest dead, he will now live on forever.Soul Master: "Now the King and his Kingdom are dead... but I... will live forever." The ghost then shatters in 300 Essence to be absorbed by the Knight's Dream Nail. Behaviour and Tactics Phase 1 Soul Master will teleport at least one time in between each of his attacks: His Soul Orb can be dodged by jumping or dashing either left or right if the Soul Master is far, but it won't hit the Knight if they stand directly next to him. When he summons the four orbs that orbit around him (Clock attack), approach him when he is about halfway across the arena, jump over the bottom orb when it's closest to the ground. The easiest way to damage him is to keep attacking him from below when he is conjuring the homing orbs. He leaves many open opportunities to heal, notably when he "deflates" after taking enough damage. Staying in the centre after he finishes his Clock attack also is a good opportunity to heal multiple times. Due to the openness of the arena and his relatively large size, Grimmchild is very useful, since it has a clear shot at Soul Master, same for Soul Tyrant. Phase 2 After receiving enough damage, the Soul Master will appear to have died; with a long drawn out death sequence ending with him leaving behind his signature spell. However, just before the Knight can absorb the spell, he reappears, breaks the ground and the battle enters its second phase. In this phase, the Soul Master only has three attacks, which he will alternate using: This phase is overall significantly easier than the first phase due to the predictable nature of the Soul Master's attacks, the lack of shockwaves on his Slams, and his openness to attacks during his projectile attack. Keep dashing and jumping in either direction when he does the Slams. Once he starts conjuring orbs, he is open for 2-3 or more hits each time, but make sure to keep moving to dodge the homing projectiles. Learn to avoid the projectiles and attacks, as this phase will give the player much less time to stop and heal. Dialogue Location Soul Master is located in the upper part of Soul Sanctum. 01.jpg!Location in Soul Sanctum}} 03.png!Dash attack |Image2=Screenshot HK 04.png!Clock attack |Image3=Screenshot HK 05.png!Altered Slam attack |Image4=Screenshot HK 06.png!Altered Orb attack |Image5=Screenshot HK 07.png!Soul Master's corpse with Desolate Dive |Image6=Screenshot HK 01.png!Arena for phase 1 in Soul Sanctum |Image7=Screenshot HK 02.png!Arena for phase 2 in Soul Sanctum |Image8=Godhome Arena Soul Master.png!Arena in Godhome |Image9=Soul Master Radiant (Hitless) Hollow Knight}} Achievements Trivia *The Soul Master is the only boss to give the Knight a Spell after being defeated, that spell being Desolate Dive. *In the game files, he is referred to as "Mage Lord". *Prior to v1.0.1.2, the Soul Master's Slam attack only rarely spawned a shockwave upon impact.Hollow Knight 1.0.1.2 (public beta) additional patch notes. This glitch has since been patched. ru:Мастер душ it:Maestro delle Anime